


Better Shape Up

by RocketHorror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketHorror/pseuds/RocketHorror
Summary: Cronus likes Kankri, and Kankri agrees to give him a chance. Hopefully he doesn't mess up his chances.





	1. Chapter 1

Cronus stood at the Vantas’ hive for what seemed like hours, mainly because it was for about two hours. The Ampora had spent this time pacing back and forth, rambling complete gibberish to himself about how this was going to end terribly. He couldn't go to any of Kankri’s comrades, due to the fact everyone saw him as needy and a nuisance- but that's besides the point. 

Cronus paused his thoughts for now, taking a heavy breath before marching his highblood ass up to the door to knock, hand hovering in front of it for about a minute. This was crazy, he thought. Kankri would never agree to such a thing due to his celibacy- but he was hopeful. He wanted to have at least something, just in case things didn't play out as he had wanted. He didn't have a plan b, so he just prayed this did work out for him. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and there stood, well what Cronus assumed to be Kankri’s descendant, uh..couldn't remember his name..  
Said descendant had quite an unamused look, he could've sworn was familiar..he had come over to play some game with Eridan a few times..something that rhymed with crab? He shrugged when he was abruptly snapped from his daze.

“You've been standing outside our place for the last two hours, the fuck do you want.” It wasn't much of a question, rather a demand.

Before Cro could get any sort of words out, for the life of him, the male in the red sweater himself appeared behind his descendant, “Karkat, I've told you several times to watch how you speak to people. Such vulgarity shouldn't be used in everyday conversations, and besides that, it can be quite uncomfortable to some people.” He said sternly and frowned.

Karkat just rolled his eyes and left, presumably to go back to his room and continue with whatever activities he’d been doing before.

Kankri looked up and sighed, “Hello Cronus, sorry if he offended you in some way, that's just how he happens to be..” He trailed off and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway, “Now is there something you wanted?”

Cronus blinked, “Uh..yeah there is somethin’ I'vwe been needin’ ta talk to ya about-” he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Cronus, if it has anything to do with love advice for Meenah, you know I'm definitely the wrong troll to go to.” Kankri said and furrowed his brows.  
He waved his hands and shook his head, “No no, nothin’ like that..” he laughed softly, “Look, I understand your wvhole..celibacy thing- But I wvanted to know if you wvanted to go on a..”

“Date? Cronus I'm afraid I can't accept the off-”  
“I like ya, okay?” Cro said simply, placing a hand on the wall next to the low blood’s head.

This obviously came as quite a shock to Kankri, “You- what?” He was genuinely confused, and clearly oblivious. Cronus confided in him more than anyone else, but somehow Kankri brushed it off. But now that he thought about it..he confided in the other a lot as well. It somehow seemed like Cronus was the only one around who would listen to his rants, and he actually seemed to enjoy them.

“I avwe for a wvhile, hell, I’ve been standin’ out ere for ovwer twvo hours debating if I should evwen tell ya or not,” he said with a huff, moving away to stuff his hands into his pockets, “I genuinely wvant a relationship with you.” He told him and shrugged, turning away, “But I understand that ya celibacy thing is more important to ya.” He said and gave a wave of his hand, a salute if you will, “See ya later, chief.” 

Kankri could only stare blankly as he watched the other male leave his porch. He wasn't actually sure that even happened, “Wait- Cronus!” he pushed off the door and ran after him, nearly tripping. Luckily, Cronus had turned around just in time to catch him.

“Woah there Kanny- I avwen’t evwen been gone that long-” he laughed jokingly.

Kankri shook his head and pulled away, dusting himself off, “Yes, I'm fine thank you kindly for asking.” He said and sighed, “I..appreciate you too, and would like to give you a chance.” He held a finger up when he saw the other's expression change to excitement, “But, I'll reconsider if you try to do anything funny-” he narrowed his eyes and made a noise of surprised as he was suddenly hugged. It wasn't the worst thing he could do, he'd hate to see what that thing was. He cautiously returned the hug and pat his back, “Perhaps dinner this Friday would be a good place to start, but not a date. I want to make sure I know what I'm getting myself into.”

He couldn't blame Kankri, he'd probably do the same thing if he wasn't himself, “That sounds lovwely.” He replied, “I'll text ya later, then?” he asked, looking hopeful.

“Yes, for sure.” Kankri said with a smile, before turning to go back to his house. Upon reaching his door he turned to look back at him, waving before he went back inside. 

Cronus punched his fists in the air with triumph and ran down the street, turning the corner and cheering for himself. It was definitely a day of victory for the Ampora, albeit their relationship would progress rather slow, Cronus didn't mind waiting. The outcome in the end was definitely worth it.  
Kankri laughed and shook his head as he walked away from the window, “What an odd character..” 

Later that night

caligulasAquarium [CA] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:00  
00:00 [CA]: wwhat the fuck happened  
00:01 [CG]: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.


	2. Fins

Soon Friday would roll along, and Cronus was getting more nervous.

They had both agreed that this wasn't going to be a date, however, Cronus was apprehensive about the whole thing. What if he says something to offend Kankri? Then after that they never speak to each other again? 

Cronus shook his head and stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. 

He really didn't want to screw up his chances, maybe his only chance of getting anywhere with the other. 

He checked the time and noted it was about two hours before he needed to pick up Kankri.  
He would sigh and run his fingers through his hair anxiously- Hell, he hadn't even figured out what he was gonna wear. 

Should he wear something formal-? It wasn't a date and Cro didn't want to give off the wrong idea..but on the other hand if he dressed too casually Kankri might think that he didn't care or want to put in any effort. His chances would definitely fly out the window then.

Frustrated with himself and his lack of decision, Cro exited his room and turned down the hall to Eridan’s room.

Eridan and Kankri’s relative, Cronus could never remember his name, were sitting on the bed playing video games. 

“Wwhat is it, Cro?” Eridan asked, sounding exasperated without looking up from his game.  
“I uh, actually wvanted to ask ya friend here for advwice,” Cronus mumbled and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, “about..Kankri.”

“Like fuck I will. I already talked to Kankri, because he had no idea what the fuck he was doing, and giving him advice was a god awful experience,” Karkat paused and sighed, “I know every habit he does, and whenever he comes to me for advice it means he's usually pretty nervous, so I'd just say be yourself, I guess.”

“Wwow, genuine advvice from Kar. That’s a first.” Eridan said coyly.

“You are so blatantly oblivious to the amount of shit drizzle that is pouring from your mouth crevice.” The other retorted.

Cronus absconded as the two soon got into an argument, which ended up being a debate about who was better at troll mario kart. 

“Okay, jus, be yaself-? Easy enough..” He repeated to himself, deciding on going with the more casual choice of clothing. He brushed his hair and whatnot, making sure he looked his best.  
Soon it came time to leave and pick up his ‘date’. He thought about picking some of the flowers in his garden, but it wasn’t really a date so he didn’t want to seem that it was, because Kankri could easily see another intention and call of the entire thing. Which is another thing that Cro didn’t want to have happen. 

He was doing that thing again where he expects only the worst to happen- If he thinks it’s gonna go bad, then it’s probably gonna go bad. 

Coincidentally enough, Kankri told him that.  
He parked the car outside the Vantas’s house, and got out to walk up the door he had visited mere days ago. He took a breath and knocked on the door, moments later seeing it open and Kankri appearing in the doorway. 

“Oh, hello Cronus.” Kankri gave a simple smile, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed to, “Are you ready to go then?” He asked and looked up at the other.  
Said other would nod in confirmation, “That is, if you are?” He asked and rose a brow. 

“I am indeed.” Kankri replied and smiled again, “What are we going to do?"

'Shit.'

Cronus had been so caught up in how he would even approach the situation, that he didn’t even think of a place to go.

'Okay Cro, you can do this. Just take him to that diner you and your friends go to sometimes. Oh, get real Cronus, you don’t havwe any friends!' 

He now began to panic as an awkward silence started to slip in, and he now began to blabber like an idiot, “I uh, wvell uh..I was gonna take ya to Fins! A real cute drivwe in diner me and my buds go to a lot. Best milkshakes in towvn. Havwe ya evwer been?”

Kankri shook his head, “No I haven’t, but I look forward to it.” He said politely and walked down his porch steps to Cronus’s car, turning back to the Aquarius when he noticed he wasn’t following, 

“Well, are you coming-?” 

“Oh, uh, yea!” He laughed awkwardly and went to open the door for the shorter, which was followed by a thank you. 

Fast forwarding to when they arrived at the diner, the two decided to eat inside the actual restaurant.  
“This is very pleasant, Cronus.” Kankri said as they finished ordering their respective flavor of milkshake. Cronus going with the standard vanilla, and Kankri going with strawberry. Cronus decided for him, because it was taking him a while to pick one.

Cronus seemed surprised, “Uh, I’m glad you like it!” he smiled wryly as he sipped from his shake.  
“I never even thought to come in here, we pass it to go to school every day, I just never thought to come in.” Kankri said, initiating a longer discussion that would soon cover several other topics.

After both finished their shakes and the waiter brought the check, Kankri started to reach for his wallet. Cronus began to panic and quickly fumbled around in his pockets for his own wallet.

“Hey nowv, I’vwe got this!!” he said as he pulled out the needed money. Allowance was running thin, because Dulscar was giving all the allowance money to Eridan. Cronus had to adapt and decided to walk the neighbor's dog for money.

Kankri seemed surprised, “Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't want you to spend all your money on our meals, it would be awfully inconsiderate of me to not contribute at all-” 

“It's fine chief, I swvear.” Cro gave a smile and stood, waited for Kankri to join him to walk out the door.

Finally upon arrival to the Vantas household, the two exited the Ampora’s car and walked to the front door. Kankri opened the door and turned back to the taller, “Thank you, Cronus. I..had a very nice time.” Kankri admitted a smile, “I'd like to do it again sometime.” he said and pulled Cronus down to peck his cheek lightly before uttering a quick, ‘I’ll text you later’, before hurrying inside and shutting the door behind him.

Cronus was left there, trying to process what just happened before getting a dorky smile on his face and turning to walk back to his car to drive home. He figured that it went pretty well.

Meanwhile..

“Eridan you're fucking dead to me.”  
“Oh poor Kar, you're just poutin cause you got sevventh place. Admit that you're the wworse troll mario kart player.  
“No, next race, fuckwit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa this is a work in progress and i only have the first two chapters but aaa! I've been nervous posting my work because im self conscious but constructive criticism is appreciated !


End file.
